Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 91
Suggestions Gillian vs. Mama Two blonde babes who run bustling cafes. They work very hard to make their customers happy. And we need TMC representation in the Temple of Courage. Ingo the great (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I love this. Good way to keep the ToC changing and fresh. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm... I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : And thus, a cry of "Great Win!" resounded throughout the Halls of the Temple... --AuronKaizer ''' 21:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : BLONDE CATFIGHT. I'm sold. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes, the connections are fantastic. Fight between minor characters with little to no story significance! Sir Real (talk) 23:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't what to say... - McGillivray227 00:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Let's give it a try. Portal-Kombat : : I'm just grateful you didn't pull the obvious choice of Telma into all this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Telma also scares me--Jäzzi (talk) 16:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : LOL... I think you got what he said mixed up with something else....-- C2' / 02:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.'-- C2' / 22:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : fair... Super duh... 20:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry but I just don't feel this one Oni Link 20:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : : A winner is you. The 21:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Club Moblin vs. Moblin Statue Two rare, game-exclusive variations of one of the most frequently appearing enemies in the series. One of them is only encountered more than once in a different version of its game, and the other is encountered multiple times only as part of an optional side-quest. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Like it --'DekuStick' ''' '' : I'm not allowed to vote, but I think I can comment. Anyway, that last part isn't true. There are two in Forsaken Fortress that shoot lasers. -Isdrakthul ( 00:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) : : Lawl, sorry, I forgot an important part of the paragraph. It's encountered a second time only as part of the side-quest. My mistake. --AuronKaizer ' 00:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Interesting! - McGillivray227 00:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I can comment? Club Moblin scares me so much! I screamed because of it. --Jäzzi (talk) 00:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: : I screamed because of the Moblin Statue. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm just like in my back room with my friend over and then I turn the corner and it comes chasing me and I'm like '''AHHH!!!' (I also think I might've fallen off the couch) but it was halirious --Jäzzi (talk) 02:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : PK you forgot to sign. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : You forgot to threaten to block us if we opposed :( Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I club it Oni Link 15:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Err, re-singing this, if that makes any sense 0_o Portal-Kombat : : I like this one, too.'-- C2' / 22:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the above one more, but this is still pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I've always considered to Octorok to be the most common Zelda enemy, but I still like the fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: : I think it's a three-way tie between Octorok, Keese, and Stalfos (all of which have appeared in all games but one), but in any case he just said "one of" the most common Zelda enemies. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Missed the "one of" part...though it's definitely a two-way tie between Keese and Octoroks. Moblins weren't in MM, FSA, or TP. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I think you misread my comment...I said Stalfos, not Moblin. Moblins definitely aren't even in competition with those three. Stalfos, however, definitely appear in all the games I've played except MM, and I'm inclined to believe the Stalfos article when it says that they're in the three games I haven't played. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: :What one game have kesse not appeared in? Oni Link 21:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: : In Zelda II, they were replaced by the for-all-intents-and-purposes-identical-but-still-technically-not-the-same Aches. Well, there's also no FSA section in the article, but it is in the infobox, so I'm not entirely sure what to make of that, but I'd tend to lean in the direction of them appearing in the game if I were to guess which it was. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :I'm pretty sure I remember them appearing in 2D passages in FSA i might add that section in later Oni Link 15:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad but not my favorite this week. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't get it, it is okay, I guess- but I can't bring myself to a neutral. Sorry, AK. Super duh... 20:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Indeed. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Sounds good to me. -- Waker-of-the-Winds(Talk-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Je l'aime. The 21:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Lake Scientist vs. Pamela's Father Battle of the scientists who live around the things they study and give Link some facts about what they study. They also are each involved with the many songs Link plays and interact with him in special ways that necessitate or allow completion of a mini-dungeon and sidequest.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Its kind of boring, but not enough where I will oppose. I also don't like that both are MM characters (since the MB in this instance is playing largely off of his MM appearance.) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, good connections, but not an interesting fight. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : They are interesting characters, but whereas the Marine Biologist just seemed crazy, Pamela's Father was more "eccentric." Portal-Kombat : : I like the premise but not the fight so much. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Pass. (It's kinda same old, same old to me).-- C2''' / 22:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda boring, don't see that much in common. Same game, really? Super duh... 00:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one; yes I do. The 21:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds interesting, but I can't give it a support... It just doesn't feel right... - McGillivray227 22:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Not that interesting. Waker-of-the-Winds Comments